Bat Family Times
by RedHoodsWife
Summary: This is a series of one-shots with the Bat Family including the bat boys in hilarious and sometimes serious situations together. Minor cursing, mostly Jason but sometimes by the other members. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Just Chilling

**~Chapter 1: Just Chilling~**

* * *

"Hey Demon Spawn, where did you put my beer bottle, I was drinking from it" Jason interrupted the silence that had come over the mansion.

With a tt', Damien responded angrily, "I didn't do anything with you beer bottle, Todd. Now go back to your meaningless work."

Not accepting that answer, Jason looked up from the gun he was working on to see Tim walk in. "Hey!" Tim slowly turned towards Jason with a passive face. "Did you take my beer bottle replacement?"

Tim scowled understanding what was happening. "No, I didn't. Did you ask the _thing_ over there if he did?"

"I already did!" Jason anger was getting worse by each passing moment he didn't have his drink. He almost slammed his gun down on the counter as he stomped his way out of the room, shoving Dick out of the way.

"What's up his a-" seeing Damien on the couch he corrected himself "-butt?" Smiling a little at Dick's correction, Tim sighed running his hand through his black locks.

"He is getting all pissy that he can't find his beer bottle and is determined that we hide it from him." Dick nodded, as if this was a normal thing for him. He made his way towards the fridge, planning to make himself a sandwich. He took out the ingredients and what do you know! There sitting in the spotlight of the kitchen's light, was Jason's "missing" beer bottle. Keeping this new revelation to himself, Dick continued to make his lunch. He was interested how this all turned out.

He took his newly made sandwich with him as he flopped down on the couch setting up the next episode he was on for Walking Dead. Minutes later there was a stomping sound getting louder and louder, until the source was right next to him. Suppressing the smile he wanted to have on his face, he turned towards Jason.

"Yes~?" he asked in a sing-song voice just to annoy his brother

"Dick." Jason growled back

"What's wrong oh brother of mine~?" he continued

"Where. Is. It?" Jason sure did have an addition, Dick noted.

"Where is what?" he played the dumb card, wanting to burst out with laughter as his others brothers watched the scene take place.

"My beer bottle, Dick. Now where is it or there will be hell to play."

Ignoring the threat, Dick replied "Someone's an angry drunk aren't they? Well I don't know where you stupid bottle of crap is. Why don't you get another one?" he smirked as Jason realized that instead of wasting his time looking for it, he could have just gotten another.

Grunting, Jason made his way towards the fridge and opened another bottle, drowning it all almost immediately. He turned to see Dick holding his lost bottle, inspecting it as if it was something new to him.

"As I came to drop off my dish, I just saw this sitting on the counter... is it what you were looking for?" Dick asked as innocently as he could as he started to smile from Jason's rapidly growing anger. Laughing, with the bottle still in hand, Dick started to run down the hall. Jason soon followed, yelling curses on his way.

Tim turned his head back toward Damien as he sneered at his older brother's behaviors.

"And they say we're children."

All Tim did was nod and continue his homework.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked that. These one-shots will come in slowly but surely. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Treatment

**~Chapter 2: Silent Treatment~**

* * *

Third Person POV

It was lunch time at the mansion, and every member from the bat family, except Bruce, were sitting at the dinning room table.

Bruce was gone for the weekend in China.

Alfred was cooking breakfast, every once in a while looking at the family.

Tim was working on his computer, finishing his homework for the weekend.

Dick was trying to get Jason's attention in some way or another.

Jason was sneering at the conversation he and Roy were texting to each other on the phone.

And Damian was sitting at the table, arms crossed, frowning. He was angry, angrier then usual that is. His siblings had pissed him off and he had had enough of it for the weekend.

Alfred brought over the plates of food, and everyone, but Damian, started to dig in.

After a few minutes Dick looked up to see Damian wasn't eating his food.

"Dami is something wrong? You aren't eating your food." He asked worryingly

"'tt' I'm fine Grayson. Mind your own business." He started to push the food on my plate around a little. Dick kept sending looks of worry to Damian as he ate. After a few minutes Damian just wanted to leave. So, he excused himself and went to train.

"What's up his a-" Dick send him a glare, "-pples" Dick and Tim looked at him confused, but then began.

"He has been acting like this all morning. He won't talk and much and seems really angry." Tim replied

"Well whats got him pissed?" Jason questioned

Smiling, Dick then said, "Maybe it is just puberty?"

"That's not funny Dick" Tim deadpanned

"Says you. Me and Dickie bird over here have gone through it, but look at you. You still have a high pitched voice and everything." Jason and Dick started to snicker until Tim sighed and admitted defeat.

"I. Know. But right now, we are talking about Damian"

"Well lets just continue our day and if it does continue we will do something about it" They all agreed and went on with their day.

Throughout the rest of the day, Damian had acted the same. He didn't speak much at all unless he had to and the bat brothers were getting a little worried.

They all started to follow Damian around and asked questions

Dick: "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jason: "Go back to normal, Demon-Spawn" That had earned himself a slap on the head from Dick

Tim: "Why am I here, Dick" _smack "-_ I mean! Are you ok Damian?" he said with a fake voice of worry

"I told you, I'm **fine**. Now go away." He slowly started to get faster and faster with his walking, until it became a jog, and then a run. The other brothers were still following not far behind. Damian finally stopped, having enough of his families' shenanigans.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled as the others boys stopped

"Then tell us what's wrong, God! I didn't think it was that hard." Tim said

"Shut it, Drake. I told you I was fine now drop it." Damian said this and began to walk away again.

The other three bat boys decided to drop it and try again the next day.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Dick came down stairs, ready to eat breakfast. As he walked in the dinning room he saw Damian sitting at the table, as usually. _He seems better since yesterday_ , thought Dick. To test if he was better, Dick went up to Damian and gave him a hug, getting a squirming Damian below him.

"Get off of me Grayson!" Damian's voice was muffled under Dick's arms around him

"Alright, alright. I was just making sure you were better since yesterday." he paused and looked at Damian's frowning face. With a smile he then said, "And it seems that you are better. I did want to ask though, why did you act like that?"

Damian sneered at him, looking back at his breakfast. "Nothing you need to know. Go and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

For the rest of the day and onward Damian was back to normal.

* * *

 **AN: This story was inspired from my day yesterday. It is modified for the bat family though. I was Damian and Dick was like my Mom. Sorry if it is too short!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pity Party

**Two updates in a day, yay! If I'm correct today is Dick Grayson's birthday! YAYY! So I thought I would write a fanfiction about it because I love him and he's my bae. I hope you enjoy. Here it is. I got inspired a little bit by Melanie Martinez's Pity Party.**

* * *

 **~Birthday~**

It was the first day of spring, yet it was so very cold outside. Dick Grayson had just gotten out of bed to get ready for the day. For today he had off from his work in Bludhaven.

It was also his birthday.

Now you might think a birthday is a great holiday and it's the best time someone has every year because it only happens once a year. That wasn't the case with Dick.

Dick never really liked birthdays because most people in society had believed that, oh who has the best party. Who gets the most presents is the best. When Dick realized that you get older every single day of the year. Why celebrate it on one day?

Yes, it was the day you were born, but every time he thought about that it just reminded him of his parents and everyone knows what happened to them.

Yet every year on this day when he's either trying to lock himself in his house or sulk the whole day, somehow, family gets him out and either has a surprise party or just has to party.

He never complained, always smiled and took the presents and card saying 'thank you' everywhere he went on this day. But this year he wasn't in the mood for that. So many things had happened over the year and when you have their birthday usually think them all over and it just brought pain to him.

He kept going on and off with Barbara.

His relationships with his brothers hadn't gotten any better.

And him and Bruce kept getting in fights every time he would visit.

The only person who seemed to be fine with him with Alfred.

The thing that pained him the most on this day with every year when he would have that party.

Everyone he knew especially his own family would always fake a smile. Act like they're actually a working family and try to be happy on his birthday when he knew they weren't.

So today, this year on his 22nd birthday, he decided that he wouldn't have any of that. That he would hide from his family and his friends. Take the pain away from them and from himself. It might be a selfish thing to do but he knew that he had to do it eventually, so why not this year?

He had it all planned out. He wouldn't be in Bludhaven or Gotham. He decided that he would actually fly to another state because it's not like they could come there anyway. If they called or asked where he was, he would say he was on business, but not tell where. He knew if they (his family and friends) found out, that they would eventually find because I mean they're the bat family and other superheroes.

Since it was his birthday, he decided he'd go somewhere he would enjoy while he was hiding away. He decided he would go to Las Vegas.

Now when he first decided to go to Las Vegas, he was skeptical. But then he said you know what whatever. He's twenty-two, he's able to go to a casino and drink so might as well go. Also his family and friends wouldn't expect him to go there, so the more crazy and weird the better.

As his plane landed, he looked out the window. Was this really the right choice? Was this just all a big mistake. It is his family and friends, and he knows that they love him and that they care about him. But today, he wanted to be left alone. Today he didn't want to be put on the spot like that because it was his birthday.

As he went to check his phone, he noticed that there were many calls. Some from Wally. Some from Jason, Tim, and Damian. But the most were from Bruce. That made his heart clench painfully in his chest. It gave him guilt that he knew he probably shouldn't be having on his own birthday. But it was hard to avoid. He did go to another state just to avoid everyone. Even he knew that that was a little cold, but he knew he couldn't go back now. He couldn't call or text them either because then they would just question him or in Bruce's case track him and find out where he is.

The more more he thought about it the more he realized this birthday was a lot more complicated than all the other ones and that gave him a _big_ headache.

As his mind drifted back to reality, he realized that he was now in a hotel room that was connected to a casino. He knew that he should probably go and enjoy his birthday by going in the casino, but he decided against it. Instead, he would stay up in his room and continue going through hos thoughts, so he won't have to do it later.

He went to the kitchen, found a box of cereal that he didn't check the name of and plopped down on the couch to have his own little pity party. Right as he was about to begin there was a ringing from the phone right next to him. Groaning, he put down his cereal and picked up the phone and proceeded to say the normal English greeting.

"Hello?" he said trying to act as normal and happy as he could.

"Dick is that you?" asked the voice of his brother, Tim. _Shit_. Dick proceeded to hang up the phone and quickly gather his belongings and found the nearest exit. He waved over a taxi, popped in and told them to bring him to the airport. _I guess I'll just be on planes for my whole day_ thought Dick. _There is no other way that he be able to escape the bat family after all._

He got to the airport and soon he bought a ticket to some other random City that he didn't care to look at. As he was about to go into security, he saw a group of figures start to run towards him. He looked up from his phone to see his own family running at him. Panicky he started to run the exact other way to not be caught by them. Sadly, his plan didn't work and he was soon tackled by his other brother Jason.

"Got you ha!" Jason yelled as he pinned Dick to make sure he wouldn't escape

"Get off me Jason, you're heavier than you look" Dick said, pushing Jason off of him. "Why are you guys even here? Actually a good question is more like, how did you find me?"

"Don't look at me I don't know I just followed around because usually I'm the freeloader anyway." Jason said

Next I turned and looked at Damien. He shook his head, a bored look on his face yet I knew he was happy.

Finally I turn to Bruce and Tim. Tim is smiling madly and Bruce with a smirk on his face. _Of course they would find me_ thought Dick with a smile. _They are very smart with technology._ "Alright I see you two found me. So how did you find me?"

"Our secret" said Bruce. "Let's go back home and have a good birthday like you should have had."

Everyone started to make their way to the entrance of the airport while I just stood there. _I don't want to go back home. I ran away to avoid them, to avoid this the family,_ thought Dick. Seeing that Dick hadn't been following, the family turned around to see him standing there with an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong" said Bruce.

"I don't want to go back home. I left because I didn't want to come. I want to be left alone on my birthday. Can't I have just that?" Dick pleaded

"Don't you want to be with your family?" asked Tim in a worried voice

"It's not that I don't love you guys, because I do with all my heart. But for once I want to be left alone. I don't want to be thinking if you're all okay, I want to think about me because I never have time to think about me and now I realize that because of that, everything is piled on top of me and it's weighing me down. There's so much that it's hard to breathe."

He continued, "I don't want to be selfish at all. I strive to be selfless, but you have to care about yourself and I have not been doing that. And look at me, I get nightmares and it's hard to sleep, I don't have time to eat, I'm over working so much that's all I can think about is work and you guys and it's become too much and now I realize that. I'm sorry to put it all on you especially because it is my birthday, but this is a problem that needs to be solved and if that means doing it right now then I guess we're doing it right now." Dick chuckled

Sighing he then said, "So I will go home with you guys, but today, I just want to be left alone, if you don't mind."

By the looks on his family's faces he could tell they were surprised by the sudden outburst of all this emotion and all the problems and he had had through this year. He felt a little guilty, but he knew that it was all true and that they probably should have known if they were really close to him.

Without speaking another word, the family left the airport and got a ride back to Gotham.

~Time Skip~

As they arrived home they all went their separate ways. Bruce and Tim went back to doing whatever work they were already doing. Jason went wherever he does go and Damien went to train. Dick watched them all leave before going up to his own room.

He sat on his bed for however long, and then he heard a knock, which brought him out of his trance.

When he opened the door and looked down he saw a piece of cake on a plate. He smiled to himself. _Alfred_ , he thought. _Knows what to do at the best times._

He took the piece of cake, closed his door, and went back to his bed and began eating it. When he was done with the plate, he slid it under the door and laid back down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. His mind was blank and eventually his brain caught up with the sleep he hadn't been getting and he blacked out. Little did he know that none of the family was really doing what he had thought they were doing, but instead they watched what he had been doing through hidden security cameras.

Even though Dick had said nothing, through his actions they could tell how he felt and that brought them pain. As Dick fell asleep, they were brought back to the reality of their lives and realized that Dick wasn't all happy and giggles as they had thought before. And that he was almost the exact opposite.

"Happy Birthday Dick" whispered Damian

* * *

 **This one was made by the help of Google Translate so I got it out fast. I hope you enjoy that it was longer, I really liked it. I also wanted to say I DO TAKE SUGGESTIONS! So please comment them!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, I want to thank everyone who has done anything for this story, whether it be following it or voting on it. I want to say thank you! There will be a update today hopefully. The reason for this author's note is I am going to try to update this fanfic once or more times a week. That depends on if I have the ideas or not and if I have the time. Because it is my spring break I am going to try to write and bunch so I have the stories ready for the future. Have a great day!

~RedHoodsWife


	5. Chapter 4: Playlists

**~Playlists~**

It was a normal, well as normal as it gets for the bat family, day. All of the family were in the same house, not fighting, for once. Dick had walked in. He had earbuds in and was moving his head to the beat of the song he was listening to. He set down his phone on the table, paused his song, and looked around. He gaze landed on Tim, who was sitting in a chair near by working on some new tech.

"Hey Timbo, can you do me a favor?" Dick asked taking out his earbuds

"Sure. What do you need?" Tim replied, looking up from his work

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you watch over my phone. Last time I left it unguarded when I came out it was broken in half, covered in some sort of liquid I still can't identify." Dick chuckle nervously at that thought.

"No problem. I'll watch it for you. Just, don't take to long."

"K. Thanks a lot!" Dick ran off to his bathroom to start his shower

Tim, like any person was, was curious of what was on Dick's phone. Looking around to see if anyone was here with him, which there wasn't, he slid the phone over to himself and unlocked it. (Dick doesn't have a password because he believes that it isn't nice to lock someone out!) He was greeted by Dick's playlist for his music.

 _What?_ Tim thought. There were 6 different playlists. Each Named after a person in the family. Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Dick. He clicked on a random one, which was named after Dick and looked at the songs. There was a song called Freak Show by Set it Off. He clicked it and it started to play.

 _I am a circus freak  
Caught in a cage, caught in a cage  
Staring without a blink  
Swallow me whole, swallow me whole_

I am a circus freak  
Cut out my heart, cut out my heart  
Loveless and watch me bleed  
Tear me apart, tear my apart  
Yeah!

I've lost myself in make-believe  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me  
Over and over I've deceived  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go  
You want reform? I can't conform  
Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause  
I've lost myself in make-believe  
You can't break me ...

He stopped the song. _This is so much like Dick._ Tim contemplated. He looked through some of the other songs that was on Dick's playlist. There was I Took A Pill In Ibiza by Mike Posner. Happy by Marina and the Diamonds. Me, Myself, & I by Bebe Rexha, and many more.

That made him even more curious. _So Dick picked out songs that go with us?_ Next he went into Jason's list of songs. There were songs like Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch. He was interested in this song. _I think I have heard this song before._ The intro started to play as he tried to see if he recognized the song. The lyrics started to come.

 _I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed.  
What have I become, what have I done?  
I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame.  
And I understood, cause I feel the same._

Arms wide open, I stand alone.  
I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone.  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell.

 _Wow_ , thought Tim. _Dick surprisingly has a good taste of music that fits people's personalities._ As soon as he thought that Damian walked in and was soon followed by Jason.

"Whatcha' doing Replacement?" Jason threw a chair closer to Tim and proceeded to sit in it.

Tim thought about if he should reveal what he had been doing. "I'm looking threw Dick's phone at his playlists."

"tt' Why would you waste your time doing that Drake?" Damian replied immediately

"Well, at first I didn't care until I came over it and since then I have been exploring it. You guys should come look at it." Tim gestured to the phone

After a minute of denial from both parties, Damian and Jason came over and started to look at them. Unknownst to them, Dick had long been done his shower and was watching them.

 _Even though they are going through my phone, they are bonding and that's all that matters_. Dick smiled and made his way back to his room.

* * *

 **I actually do this with all my music. I associate a song with a character and so I thought I would write about it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to suggest any ideas you have or want me to do. I would be happy to.**


	6. Chapter 5: Warning Sign I

**I got inspired by the song** ** _I Found by Amber Run_** **, which is the song above. I want to thank you guys for all the views and everything good I have gotten from this story. I want to also say sorry because a lot of my stories are mostly about Dick or Jason and that is because Jason is my husband and Dick is my bae. I will make an effort to write stories about Tim and Damian. So here is today's chapter!**

 **~Chapter 5: Warning Sign~**

 _Another night in Gotham,_ thought Tim. He had been out on patrol for about 2 hours and nothing had happened, yet. But that was the thing that worried him. Whenever nothing happens in Gotham, it is a sign. A sign that something even bigger is going to happen. Calm before a storm.

Tim turned on his com (communicator) and waited until he heard the voice of Barbara Gordan.

Breaking the silence, she said," Orcale here. What do ya need Red Robin?"

"I'm going to head home for the night. There seems to be no action tonight." he replied starting his journey back

"Alright, I'll let everyone know. Night"

"Night"

He turned off his com and was off.

 **Batcave**

Orcale sat back in her chair at the bat computer. _Tonight wasn't that bad, nobody got hurt and we stopped a lot of crimes._ That brought a smile to her face. People might think that it is too much work, and all for what? To save a few people? Was it worth risking your life?

But that was the thing. You get this rush this rush when you save people. When they say 'thank you' and when they are happy that you are there. It is worth it, in every way. I mean, everyone dies eventually, unless you are like Jason or have a Lazarus pit. Why not die helping someone?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a beeping sound come from the bat computer. It was steady. Every few seconds...beep...beep...beep. But there was a slow increase of the beeping, it was almost not even there.

 _That's not good_ , she thought as she tried to figure out what it was. She went to the home screen for the computer and found a little icon in the corner red and flashing. She clicked it and was met with the batfamilys' profile's. For each person it showed their heart beat, location, and if they have any injuries. In the bottom corner showed Tim's profile and it was red instead of the normal gray for neutral.

Tim's heart rate was up and it was said that he had multiple broken or cracked ribs, a concussion, a broken arm, and was bleeding severely.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, all ready calling up the closest people to Tim. That was Batman and Red Hood.

"Red Hood, whatcha' need?" Jason replied slowly as he was fighting some crimanils

"T-Red Robin is hurt very badly close by to you. You need to get to him and bring him back to the cave. I'm sending his location to you now." she hurriedly explained.

"Got it. And am I right to assume B-man is going to be there?"

"You are right. Please hurry."

And the connection was cut.

 **Bludhaven**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." there was a sigh that followed

Dick Grayson, Bludhaven's hero Nightwing, slowly got p from his sleeping position on the couch. He had had a bad night, lots of crimes that he stopped, but it all caught up to him and he crashed. _This better be good if they are waking me up at 3 in the morning_ , Dick thought as he made his way to the door.

He swung it open and was greeted with Barbara Gordan.

"Yes Babs?" he moved to the side to let her come in.

"It's about Tim, Dick." she looked all around seemingly worried.

"What about Tim? Is there something wrong?"

"On patrol tonight, Tim got seriously injured."

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you to all of those who have reviewed or done anything for the story! You guys are the only reason I don't just stop. The next chapter for this will not be up for a little while so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6: Punishment

**~Chapter 6: Punishment~**

"Why do I have to be here?" Jason asked in a half mumble

"You know what we did Jay... And now we have to pay the price." Dick cringed at the thought.

Bruce soon after, walked in, a smirk on his face. He approached the 4 boys who were discussing the possibilities for their 'crime'.

"I have found a suitable punishment for you lot." Bruce announced, taking a second to look at each of their face's.

"You all, will do ALL Alfred's chores for today."

"That shouldn't be that bad, right?" Jason turned and looked at all his so called brothers for a response.

In return, he got Dick's horrified face, Tim's blank and unresponsive face, and Damian's angry face.

"Father I haven't done anything. Why must I be punished-" Damian was cut off by Bruce

"Damian don't lie. You were in this."

Damian closed his mouth after this.

"There is a list of all the chores in the kitchen. If you need me I will be in my office. If you need Alfred, he will be relaxing somewhere in the manor." From that, Bruce turned from his spot and walked out of the room.

After a few second to understand what their punishment was, they went to talk.

"Dick you are worrying me with that look on your face. I know this is going to be hard, but really?" Tim asked, out of his own trance.

"This is horrible Timmy! Do you realize what we have to do? Dick paused looking at nothing, making his brother even more confused. "Once Bruce gave me the same punishment when it was just me, and it was hell..." Dick started to walk out of the room and the rest of them followed.

They made their way tot he kitchen and Dick picked up the paper that had all of the chores Alfred usually does.

"Alright, there are places we need to clean. The bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchen, and the living room. We also have to set up and clean up for dinner. Lastly, we have to do the dishes and laundry." Dick took a big breath after saying everything on the list.

"Oh", he remarked, "Bruce also wrote down that he didn't want us to make dinner after _that_ event."

They all groaned at the mention of _that_ event.

"I'll take the kitchen. Tim you do the living room. Jason the bedrooms. And Damian the bathrooms. Good? Ok. Good. Meet back here when you are done and we can do the rest of the chores." Dick particularly ran out of the room, so there would be no arguments whatsoever.

The rest of them looked at each other, shrugged, and went to where they needed to clean.

 **TIME SKIP!**

 **In the kitchen...**

Dick was frantically running around now. He had started to wipe the counters and then he had accidentally knocked over a box of cereal left from earlier that morning. 'No biggie', he had thought, yet now he was covered in flour and everything was even more dirty than it had been before.

"What am I going to do!?" He sighed as he sat on the floor to try and think of something.

 **In the bathroom...**

Damian had been doing fine cleaning. He cleaned all the bathrooms and now was in the last one.

In each bathroom he had cleaned the counters, cleaned the toilets, wiped the mirrors, and mopped the floor. He only needed to mop the floor in this last bathroom and he was done.

 _Grayson, Todd, and Drake must of messed up the places they are cleaning. They are stupid._ Damian frowned. _Where is the mop?_ He opened the closet that was in the bathroom and was met with the mop. He picked it up, but saw that there was no bucket. He looked around and of course the bucket was on the top shelf of the closet, somewhere he didn't think he could reach.

He tried to reach, but as he thought, he was too short. **(AN: same)** Damian proceeded to climb up each of the shelves to get to the top one, where the bucket was.

 **CRASH!**

Not a second later, as he was reaching for the bucket, he fell down and hit the ground with a crash.

Groaning, he slowly sat up and walked out of the bathroom to go and get some ice for his new bruise.

 **In the bedrooms..**

Jason didn't really clean anything. He just messed around and had as much fun as he could. He would knock things over on purpose, he liked especially walking by the places he knew his brothers had cleaned and knocking things over.

Though he didn't really feel sorry at all, he did at least clean his own bedroom.

Cackling, he ran to the designated location for when they were done.

 **In the living room...**

Tim wiped the sweat off of his forehead, as he finished wiping everything in sight.

He had cleaned all the living rooms with no issues at all. _I got everything_ , Tim thought as he put all the cleaning supplies away.

He walked in the place they planned to meet and was met with chaos in the making.

Damian was on the couch, an ice pack on his head and his arm wrapped up. Jason was sitting near by, laughing, which obviously meant he had caused some sort of trouble. _Great_. And Dick wasn't even there. That, by far, was the thing that scared him the most.

"What happened to you guys?!" Tim looked at each of them for the answer.

"Well I for one was just messing around and doing whatever I wanted. What about you demon?" He turned to Damian.

"I had an...accident while cleaning. It is only a scratch." He scoffed and looked away

"Well, I got my work done with no problems. Do you know where-" he was interrupted by a door flying open, revealing a four covered Dick.

Dick was panting as his hands were on his knees to rest. The other three boys looked at Dick in confusion.

"Are you really that stupid to get covered in flour, when you are cleaning?" Jason started to snicker and it slowly morphed into a full on laugh.

Tim and Damian remained silent, but shook their heads at what they saw.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen? Because I didn't, and I am assuming that you didn't clean at all." Dick crossed his arms, looking Jason in the eye.

"You assume right Dickie bird. I don't care. Bruce can't control me." Jason replied, trying to act like he is a tough guy. Right after Jason said hi piece, Alfred and Bruce walked into the room.

"Master Dick, what has happened to you!?" Alfred rushed over, now with a wet clothe and started to wipe Dick's face.

"I tried to clean. This is what happened." Dick tried to joke, but it turned out dull.

Alfred finished up with Dick's face and turned around to Bruce smirking.

"I told you that they would not be able to clean."

Sighing Bruce took out his wallet and handed a fifty dollar bill in Alfred's hand.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! I sorry about the ending I didn't really know exactly how to end it. Please vote and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Take Over I

**Sorry that is update is late but here it is! This is a story I adopted from** _ **c0pypa5ted3lete**_ **over on . This will be a few chapters long. It involves Nightwing, Robin, and Blue Beetle mostly. I don't know if I will bring in the other bat family members yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 7: Take over~**

Jaime had been struggling with the scarab ever since it had attached to him. It was like he was never alone. It was not only invading his privacy, but it nagged him about every little thing he did. No thought with safe, and it seemed like he argued with it and every decision he had to make, but he still didn't regret having it. This tiny beetle machine saved lives, and that was more than he could ever have said for his life before.

Lately, however, the machine started taking more control over his limbs, especially the cannons in the arms of the machine. Jaime was trying to get it to stop, but tell the truth, it was scaring him. One day, he may not be able to stop it, and it seemed to be getting _stronger_.

"Blue, you're up next." called a familiar voice.

 **It's Nightwing.** _I know!_ **Do not hold back this time.** _I am NOT actually fighting him! Now shut up! It's just training!_ Jamie hit his head with the base of his palm, knowing well that this won't help but at the same time wishing it would. He looked up at Nightwing, who now looked a little bemused, but shrugged it off and readied his body for the fight. Blue Beetle, as Jaime was called in his suit, knew that this was strictly hand-to-hand combat, but though he was moderately skilled with these techniques, the suit sometimes tried to take over. He couldn't win every time of course, but that only gave the scarab an excuse to bring out the weapons.

"Remember, this is only hand-to-hand combat. Don't Use. The Cannons." Nightwing said

 _You hear that? NO CANNONS._ Jaime tried, but the scarab was silent. Before Blue Beetle had a chance to cherish the moment, Nightwing attacked. He flipped forward, taking out the two small batons in mid air before crashing down on Blue Beetle. Jaime kicked the acrobat behind him, standing up again in a backwards roll. He used the momentum from the roll to throw a left hook to Nightwing's jaw, but it was blocked with one of the batons. Nightwing returned a punch, one that connected, hitting Blue Beetle in the cheekbone and knocking him to the ground. Jaime's cheek throbbed under his armor. _That's gonna bruise tomorrow._ Jaime thought. **Activate can-** _NO!_ Blue Beetle grabbed his arm, making sure the cannon hadn't formed. He relaxed when all he felt was his hand and was about to get up, almost forgetting about the fight he was currently in. Nightwing knocked him back down to the ground with a swift front kick to the chin, causing Blue Beetle to soar a couple feet across the fighting platform before landing painfully onto his back. He realized too late that his back had hit onto the scarab, and blacked out.

Blue Beetle's body, however, was not done with him just yet. The scarab opened Jaime's eyes, locking Nightwing in as a target.

"Hey Blue, are you okay?" The target asked. Nightwing walked over to Blue Beetle. "You are usually able to get me a few times. What happened?" He said, unaware of the faint blue glow in Jaime's eyes. As Nightwing approached, Blue Beetle's arms formed not cannons, but dark blue metal daggers. Each hand readied themselves behind Jaime's back, waiting for the target to get approximately a foot away, knowing that he could use Jaime's relationship with the target as an advantage and catch the enemy off guard.

Now a foot away, the armor leaped into action. Nightwing widened his eyes, arching sideways too little too late. The two daggers passed clean through his ribs, crossing before exiting his back. The daggers retracted from body back into Jaime's hands, having left two good-sized wounds though Nightwing's body. _**Mission complete.**_ Said the scarab, shutting down and leaving Jaime's body to fall to the platform, unconscious.

Nightwing tried to suck in a breath, but the wound had damaged his lungs. He coughed up blood and spit, holding his chest with both gloved hands, which were now drenched with his own blood. His knees dropped to the ground after the failed attempt at receiving oxygen. The room began to spin, but he couldn't just black out now. He struggled against the forming spots in his vision and the searing pain, to try and get to Blue Beetle. There was something seriously wrong with Jaime-he needed help. Nightwing use one of his hands to drag his body over to wear Blue Beetle have fallen, but he only got halfway before collapsing again, passing out over the floor among the pool of red that began to form.

Cassie tapped her foot, wishing Jaime would just feel ready so she can get her turn. Thinking of the covert-mission-gone-wrong that she had with the other is not too long ago, she quickly stop tapping her foot and pretended to be calm. _Be stealthy by being patient and quiet._ She thought to herself. _In through the nose, and out through the..._

"Ugh this is hopeless!" She grabbed her hair, officially giving up on the annoying stealth exercise.

She remembered what she was still doing here when she heard a loud and familiar metallic voice.

 _Recognized: Robin B20_

Cassie heard the sound of the zeta tube and went back to her waiting. What was taking Nightwing so long? Robin said he was going to come back in an hour because of homework. Had it already been an hour or did he really finish his homework that quickly? Cassie smiled to herself. It was her chance to be the detective. She laughed at herself and hummed the Mission Impossible theme song.

A loud yell snapped her back into focus. It was Robin's.

"Robin? Robin!" Cassie shouted towards the training room where Robin had come in. When no reply came, she ran faster down the hall. Cassie entered the room and gasped.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think I should do to continue below!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dick & Jason

**~Dick & Jason~**

There were only a few things in life that could make Jason feel sad. Those things were Bruce, Bruce, and... Bruce.

Now he was just exaggerating. Bruce wasn't the only thing that made him feel down, there other things mostly people that did too.

He'd feel sad whenever he'd get any kind of flashback from any time before he died. Those hit pretty hard. He still didn't remember everything from his past and each new memory he gained every once in a while kept the pain with him.

He would feel sad on certain days like the anniversary of his death, the anniversary of his mother's death, and just really any anniversary that had to do with himself.

As much as he wouldn't want to admit it, demon spawn and replacement really did help him when he felt sad. Of course Alfred did as well, but that was expected.

His last trouble was the one man who pretty much was always involved in everything and his name is Dick. Now you might say, "oh, well isn't that he the one who always make sure everyone's okay and does everything in his power to make sure that they are the misfit family that they are", and in those terms yes he is. But he knew Dick before he became Nightwing, before they had the other two siblings they does now, and he knows the dark sides of Dick.

Dick was like your favorite food. He was good on the outside, so amazing, tastes great, as if nothing could make it better, but once you had too much of them it gets bad. A bitter taste in your mouth and your stomach starts to hurt. And you think, 'I don't ever want to do this again.' That was what Dick did. He had just made Jason not be able to do anything and all he could do was sit and watch from a distance because he knew that if he tried to change anything it would make it worse.

It caused Jason to be the one having to pick himself back up again. And like everything, it gets tiring.

Dick wasn't what everyone in the family thought him to be. When he was still Robin, he and Dick had a great relationship. They trusted each other with everything, including secrets.

Jason and Dick started telling secrets that nobody, not even Batman knew other than maybe the God above. Dick told him things like some of the specifics of when it was captured by Deathstroke and knew the extent of how bad he felt when his parents died. And it all changed when he died.

Why, why did he have to die!? So many things changed. Jason had completely changed, for the worse causing everything he knew to collapse. Dick was one of those things. His death crushed what sanity Dick had had and made him break up with the young justice and go solo.

Even when he had come back from the dead, nothing could change what had happened.

 **AN: I seriously don't know what I just wrote... I just knew I needed to write something. Do you think I should continue this chapter? I might take this one down because I don't think it is as good... tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9: Couch Problems

**~Couch Problems~**

"I'm sorry for bleeding on your fuckin' sofa now Tim, can you shut up and finish playing nurse?" Jason sneered as Tim pushed a little too hard on the wound.

Tim grumbled in reply "... Fine, but you are cleaning it."

"Don't make it sound like I have a choice." He remarked with a smirk.

Tim groans. "You're right. I shouldn't make it sound like you have a choice cause you don't."

"Oh? I could leave once you're done and have you clean up your own couch." He paused and tilted his head back to look at Tim. "Kidding. I'll clean it this once...you done yet?"

"Yes. I'm done. And I don't want to see blood on my sofa again." He glared slightly at Jason.

"No promises," was Jason's answer as he got up to clean Tim's couch.

 **AN: very short, but an update right!? This is actually from these awesome people on Instagram. They are 52 and jaydickotp.**


	11. Chapter 10: Warning Sign II

**AN: *hides in corner* Yeah... I don't really have much of an excuss. I been on vacation in Seattle and haven't had much time. Everyday I think, I need to update my fanfiction, yet I never do it. Well now I am! So let's cut the chase and start!**

 **~Chapter 10: Warning Sign: II~**

 _Previously on Warning Sign..._

 _He swung it open and was greeted with Barbara Gordon._

 _"Yes Babs?" he moved to the side to let her come in._

 _"It's about Tim, Dick." she looked all around seemingly worried._

 _"What about Tim? Is there something wrong?"_

 _"On patrol tonight, Tim got seriously injured."_

"What!? Why wasn't I told before!? Where is he!? Is he ok?!" Dick started throwing questions like Wally (kid flash) did on a sugar high.

"Dick! We tried to call you and got nothing! Calm down so I can tell you!" she huffed out as Dick took a seat on his couch. After a second he gestured for her to start telling him.

After a sigh, she sat down as well and told him what how she found out. Then she got into the real drama.

"After I told Red Hood and Batman, I went to the manor, helped Alfred prep for Tim's return, and told him about the injures the computer had said Tim had. Just as we finished up, Batman and Red Hood came into the Batcave with Tim in tow. We rushed over, Got Tim and got to work. Dick, h-he was..." she took a shaky breath to attempt to calm herself. "… _bad_. And we have all seen the worst of the worst." Dick was on the edge of his chair, face emotionless. Barbara saw this and paused, before continuing.

"The computer only scratched the surface of his injures. If I didn't already know it was Tim, I wouldn't have been able to recongnize him. As I told, the computer said he had multiple broken or cracked ribs, a concussion, a broken arm, and was bleeding severely, but when he came in, he also had other cracked bones throughout his body and many stab and burn wounds."

She took a slow breath and sat back in her chair, eyes closed. Dick thought about all the things she had said, took time to take it all in and absorb it. After a minute he stood up, startling Barbara, and walked towards his door, getting his shoes and coat on on the way.

Out of her shock, Barbara stood as well and called out, "Dick where are you going!?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to her. He smirked and replied, "Where else am I going? I'm gonna go to my little brother." He turned back around and made his way eagerly out the door, Barbara close behind.

 **At the Wayne Manor...**

All was silent, until the doors were almost swung off their hinges and Dick and Barbara came in. Knowing what Master Dick wanted, Alfred stood up from the chair he was sitting and lend them to the part of the batcave Tim was currently at.

Dick stood at the foot of Tim's bed as Barabra and Alfred left him alone, Bruce, Jason, and Damian no where in sight.

His eyes grew teary, but he held them back. _Tim is ok_ , he thought. _He'll be up in no time._

He sighed and moved so he was next to Tim in a chair that was conveniently there. Sighing, he took hold of Tim's limp hand as gently as he could, as if he would break anytime.

"What did you go and do now Timmy?" he mumbled to himself, rubbing Tim's hand back and forth. "You, Jason, and Damian can never stay out of trouble can you?"

Knowing he would be here till Tim was up and running, Dick grabbed one of the unused pillows, put it on the bed, and laid his head down. He was out like a light.

Even though he was a bat, he didn't know that the big, bad bat was watching him silently from his computer, and the other robins were doing the same.

"He must be really worried if he didn't know we were watching him like hawks." Jason remarked as he pretended to go back to work

"-tt- Todd, Grayson knew we were watching him. He just chose to ignore us." Damain defended Dick, " _I think_ " he whispered for none but himself to hear

Batman suddenly turned around, startling them both, Jason almost falling out of his chair.

He smirked to himself before saying, "You know he acts like this every time any of us are hurt. Hovering around until we are better and then leaving right after. -sigh- He fears that if he isn't there then something would happen and he wouldn't forgive himself." Batman let the words sink in, taking his time in looking at Dick who was fast asleep. "I've tried to confront him, understand why he doesn't stay after. But every time he using an excuse, 'I have work to do' or ' _Name_ doesn't need me here.' Maybe if you guys talk to him, he will open up." Batman, without waiting for an answer, turned back around and continued his work.

Damian and Jason turned towards each other, bewilderment on their faces. Each thought about what the man had said.

 _Maybe we should. Dickie bird does a lot of crap and has to hold all the weight for it,_ Jason thought.

 _Grayson has helped me threw my own tough times. I guess this could be pay back._ Damian had made up his mind and so had Jason.

 _We will talk to him_ , they thought together

 **AN: I hope you like this... I tried to make it long but I want one more chapter for this story. Let me know if you are interested down below. Also thank you for 1.9k views. I tell everyone and they look at me like I have no life whatsoever. Hope you liked today's chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Jason

**I just realized that I updated on Wattpad but not on ! Today there will be a few chapters since I can easily post them! Sorry for being so late!**

 **~Chapter 11: Jason's Birthday~**

Jason hadn't had a real birthday in years and Dick and co. were about to change that.

At first it had just been Dick. After not too Lon ago celebrating Tim's birthday he got to thinking about Jason's. Then after a day of digging, he found out exactly when Jason's birthday was.

From there he starting planning everything out. Every detail from the cake to a present to give to him.

When the 'oh so special day' was approaching, Dick decided to do the dreaded task of telling his siblings and mentor. Alfred knew already because he knows everything, and he saw Dick planning.

 _Damian_

Dick knew Damian wasn't fond of any of his siblings. It was pretty easy to see with all the name calling he did.

Dick approached Damian's bedroom door, and with a sigh, knocked twice and entered.

Upon him entering, Damian looked up from his drawing and scowled.

"What do you want Grayson? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I have to ask you something." Dick replied slowly, seating down next to Damian.

Damian, expecting something interesting bound to happen, closed his sketch book and turned around.

After and few moments of silence, Damian -tt- ed. "Spit it out Grayson, I don't have all day."

Doubting that Damian actually had anything else he was going to do began. "So, I was wanting to know if you would come to a... event. It is next week and it would me the world to me it you went." Dick waited for a response and got none. Sighing, he continued, "if you go, I'll make sure to get you out of trouble that the consequence is no patrol."

Immediately, Damian said, "Deal."

 _Tim_

"Hey Timmy can I ask you something?" Dick yelled from across the room.

"Shoot" he said

"I am making as party and I was wondering if you would go."

"Who is it for?"

Knowing there is no point in lying, he then said, "Jason"

"It's Jason birthday next week?"

"Yep!"

"And you made a party for him?"

"Yep!"

"How are you going to get Jason, Bruce, and Damian to come?"

"I already got Damian by bribing him. He doesn't know it is a party for Jason."

"Oooooo, nice one. You have a plan to get the other two?"

"I plan to wing it. That usually works. Are you do interrogating me?"

"Yeah, I'll be there"

 _Bruce_

"Dick, what do you want to talk about?" Bruce said without looking.

"How did you- never mind. I was wondering if you would come to the birthday party I am having for Jason next week." Hopeful that he would say yes, Dick looked at him straight in the eye.

After a minute, Bruce had the smallest of sighs before nodding his head and getting back to his work.

Walking out if the room, Dick muttered to himself, "I'm surprised that he was the easiest to convince."

 _The next week_

 _Jason_

Poor, poor Jason had no idea what was coming to him. All he knew was that Dick had called him, saying something about having drinks and dragged him out if his house.

"Dick what bar is more than a block away from my house?" Suspicious to why they were getting in a car.

"A good bat, trust me." Dick grinned as he propelled forward speeding down the road.

 _A few minutes later_

"Get this blindfold off me!" Jason tried yanking it off his face but had no success since his hands were also cuffed.

"Perks of being a cop, Jay!" Finally pulling in the Wayne Manor, he parked his car and got Jason out as well.

"If I take the cuffs off, you need to promise that you will not take off the blindfold, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Dick slowly took off the cuffs, throwing them in the car and pulling Jason along to the door. Before he could knock, and have his cover blown, Alfred opened the door and lend them into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Dickie bird, bars are never quite. Where are we?" Jason threw off the blindfold. Blinking to clean up his vision from the bright lights, Jason looked around.

"Happy Birthday!" Were the yells/grumbles of the few people occupying the room.

His sight now clear, Jason could see everyone. Replacement, Demon Spawn, the Big Bad Bat, Alfred, and the big mastermind Dick.

He didn't know what to think. This was the birthday he never really got, even before he died.

Without realizing it, he walked right up to Dick and punched him hard in the face. Then he threw himself practically on top of Dick, hugging the day light out of him. Dick, recovered from the hit, smiles and hugged Jason back. Not a second later did Jason let go and grumble a thank you.

 **A.N. I hoped you liked it! I didn't know how to really end it so I ended like I did. This took not to long but more time then I had so I hoped you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 12: Uh oh

**AN: The title is for the today's chapter but also just me writing this story in general, and that I haven't. Sorry about that. I have been up to my nose, which since I'm short isn't too much, of work from school to just hobbies I like. I'm trying to write more so here you go. Thank you for all the support by the way!**

 **~Chapter 12: Uh oh~**

 _Jason's POV_

"Uh ooooooh!" Damian calls from the other room.

Sighing, Jason drags himself up from where he had been lounging around to go and deal with the brats.

Bats was out of town with his normal, 'I need to get hero work done', which Jason thought was some bullshit. Alfred, again was visiting England. And then there was Dick. He had said that he was swamped with work and couldn't come to take watch over the baby birds like he always does. So that left him as the sole caretaker while everyone was away.

Walking into the living room, Jason was met with an amusing sight. Damian and Tim had obviously been brawling over some petty argument and it ended up with one of the only pictures Bruce had of him and his parents together.

"What do we have here? Demon and Replacement caused something bad without me? The Gods have answered my prayers!" I laughed so hard, tears were beginning to form.

"Jason", Tim hissed, "Don't laugh! What should we do!"

"We? No, no, no. You mean we as in you and demon, cause I did not do anything at all." I stated calmly

"For once" Damian muttered, but I ignored him

"Well you better get to work because Brucie will be back in T minus 30 minutes" I smirked, bid goodbye, and went back to my previous activities.

 _Tim's POV_

"Alright, we both don't let each other, hence the reason we are in this situation, but we need to work together to fix this before Bruce comes home." I said collecting the shards of glass and tossing them into the trash.

"-tt- As if Father would be mad at me" I saw as Damian thought as he said this, as if he didn't believe the words he said, and he shouldn't.

"This house and the pictures in it are all he his left of his pictures. It doesn't matter if you his biological son or not, he'll be crushed, or worse, angry."

Damian walked over to the picture. He picked it up, examining it and the damage we cause to it. I took it from him, sighing in relief at what I saw. The picture was completely fine, it was just the frame destroyed.

"Good news is all we have to do is get a new picture frame, which I have in hand, and it is all good and new!" I handed the brat the picture as I ran to get the new frame.

As I came back down, Damian had discarded the broken frame and gotten the picture laid out and ready to go. After setting the picture in, checking that everything was in ordered, we sat on the couch together in silence.

Wanting to have some sort of conversation, I said "Thanks for the help, even though there wasn't much out of either of us, it was still something.

He nodded and sat staring at the picture.

Before I could say something else, I heard someone walking into the room. Both of us looked up to see Bruce looking at peace. He approached us and sat on a chair near by.

"So... Jason told me what you did." he said slowly looking around for the evidence.

Surprisingly, Damian replied, "It was just an accident. Tim and I fixed it", gesturing to the newly framed picture, "We're... sorry?"

After a moment of silence, Bruce came over and gave both of us a hug! He glanced at the picture.

"I'm mad at you. You didn't even have to frame it again. That was all in the past. I've got a new family now and that's all that matters."

 _The end_

 **AN: Not the end of the story, just this chapter! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: Take Over II

**AN: Thought I would update cause I haven't in that long... AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! (IT was on the 16th when I made this on wattpad)**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **~Chapter 13: Take Over II~**

 _Previously_

 _A loud yell snapped her back into focus. It was Robin's._

 _"Robin? Robin!" Cassie shouted towards the training room where Robin had come in. When no reply came, she ran faster down the hall. Cassie entered the room and gasped._

Cassie was frozen in her place. All she did was stare at the scene that was shown before her. There lied Nightwing, bleeding out on the floor as Robin assessed his injuries frantically. And the only suspect was nearby, unconscious.

Her body finally understanding what needed to be done, ran to Robin and readied for instructions.

He looked up, eyes seen watering to those who looked close enough.

"Go grab Blue Beetle and bring him to the infirmary. Then tell the others to get ready for surgery. I'll get Nightwing." He began to pick Nightwing, but stopped seeing Cassie hadn't moved from her spot.

"What are you doing! GO!" he yelled

Immediately she ran over to Jamie, picked him up, and left without another word.

As Robin walked toward the door with Nightwing in tow, he felt bad. He snapped out of worry for Nightwing and that was childish. He made a reminder to himself to say sorry to Cassie later. Knowing Nightwing so personally, he knew that the first thing he would want was to make sure that everyone else was okay before himself.

Before Robin knew it, he had arrived to the infirmary with awaiting people ready to take Nightwing away. Reluctantly, he gave them Nightwing and stepped outside.

Slipping himself into a chair outside, he put his head in his hands. _Why did this happen?_ His thoughts swam through all the possibilities of why. They were abruptly stopped when he heard a commotion coming towards him.

 _Oh gee! A headache is just what I need to top it all off!_ He thought sarcastically, whilst preparing for the overboard of questions that were sure to come his way.

"What happened!?" and there it is

Robin looked up to see the team all concerned with Wally yelling in the front. He got up and everyone became silent, awaiting his words.

"Nightwing was found by me today injured and unconscious along with Blue Beetle, who was not injured but unconscious. Nightwing is now in surgery and Jamie is sleeping in another bed in the infirmary." he sighed, finished relying all he knew.

Before answering any other questions, he found Cassie and took her into another room no one was in.

"I-Is there something wrong Robin?" she was confused but fearful that there was something seriously wrong.

"No, no. I just wanted to apologize for how I yelled at you earlier. It was mean and I am sorry." he bowed his head in shame, awaiting her response.

He was surprised to say least when she came over and embraced him in a hug. Slowly, he brought his arms up and hugged back, relaxing into the hug.

"I had already forgiven you silly! I understand he worried you were. It's okay-"

Before she could continue, Wally ran into the room, waiting for Cassie to be done before he continued.

"Nightwing is out of surgery and are waiting to tell us how he is until he closed family member is there, which is you, Robin." Wally was anxious to hear how his best friend was.

"Oh, okay. We will be there in one second." He was thrown off guard by what had happened in the last minute. He and Cassie broke away from the hug that they had still been in and walked with Wally back to everyone. The doctor, seeing that Robin was now present, starting to explain what the situation was.

"Well..."

 **AN: Done for now! I'm evil! It is kinda of short, sorry but I still wanted to throw something up today while I had time. I have a question, who does the injury stuff in young justice? I just have it as a doctor but if someone tells me the character that does it I will change it! I hope you enjoyed the more Tim centered chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14: Not Broken

**AN: No Damian in this.**

 **~Not Broken~**

Pushing against Jason, Tim grabbed him by his jacket yelling, "You're not evil! You're not broken!"

Shifting his eyes even though Tim couldn't see, Jason growled out, "How can you say that?! How can you, the person I've tried to kill over and over, say that I'm not evil or broken?! The fuck is wrong with you?! Why do you still care?!" Jason ending yelling at Tim, pushing away his hands that were trying to comfort him.

"Because you are my brother and I love you! You have had to go though unbearable things and-"

Jason interrupted Tim, "Did you hit your head before saying stuff like this? Honestly I never thought in a million years you would any of those things...nor would you be so forgiving and caring..."

Tim sighed, taking a second to calm himself and not blow up, again. "Jason, there isn't nothing wrong with you. How can you think that Dick, Barbara, Alfred, and I wouldn't forgive you! You aren't evil, so stop telling yourself you are."

Taking off his helmet, he looked Tim right in the eye. "...There is something wrong with me Tim. I've already accepted that fact. I may not be broken. I may not be evil but I have done things to make others think I am."

"Who cares!? Your true family doesn't and that is what matters Jason!" Tim rubbed his face with frustration. "And what 'evil things' have you done, huh?"

"Tim, a while ago I was a crime lord. Tell me how that doesn't make me evil..." Jason deadpanned.

Tim thought for a second, remembering before saying, "Who is to decide that? You? Me? Bruce? No. But if you are so caught up in your past and all the bad things you have do and how you are evil, do something about it! I'm not you therapist, I'm your brother. And as your brother, I'm here trying to convince you that it was _in the past_. Why reminisce in it, when you can just continue on with life and fix your mistakes, making them never possible to happen again. What about that Jason?"

There was a beat of silence before Jason grabbed Tim and pulled him into a hug. _God_ , Jason thought, _I really do have the best family_.


	16. Chapter 15: Bittersweet

**AN: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY (even though I'm a month late!)! This special story is a narrative I wrote for my English class and focuses mostly on Jason, but features the other Robins. Enjoy!**

 **~Chapter 15: Bittersweet~**

He ran through the neighborhood he grew up in, never daring to look back. It was well into the night, the only ones awake were himself and his pursuers.

 _They're coming, I have nowhere to go!_ He thought looking frantically around for means of escape. _Think Jason! What would Mom and Dad do?_ An idea popped into his head and he went into action, climbing up onto one of the houses and blending with the black roof.

Jason held his breath as he watched the group of men below look around to find where he went. After some time they gave up on their hunt and retreated to their homes. Sighing, Jason slid off the roof to the ground and sat against the wall.

 _That was close_ , he thought looking into the dark sky. _Thanks for the quick thinking Mom and Dad._ His bittersweet smile remained as he stood up, collected himself, and continued running on into the night.

That was a little over 9 years ago. Jason had grown from then. His baby green eyes had become a deep hazel. He had grown twice as tall, and his black hair laid shagged against his forehead from the sweat of that day's work. Jason's pale skin had not been tanned from the sun's rays beating down on him. Jason had incredible stamina, as he was able to run for extremely long periods of time.

Running had become a part of him over the years. He had to do it almost everyday. He had to become mature at an early age, forced to be an adult.

That was one of the sad things, wasn't it? He didn't even know his birthday and therefore couldn't have his exact age. All he knew was that he was around nineteen, since _they_ moved kids ten and up into the viewing room of the court. _They_ were after him, silent and stealthy.

There has been no escape that he has found. All that could be done was to run in endless circles till he grew tired and _they_ attacked. But he would never let that happened, over his dead body. It wouldn't matter anyway. If _they_ ever found him, he was as good as a sitting duck. _They_ would take him, slaughter him, and no one would suspect a thing.

He picked up a worn cloth and wiped his face. The sun was slowing setting in the sky and Jason knew he would have to hurry his normal routine if he wished for a wink of sleep.

He collected the food scraps he got throughout the day and packed it into his duffel bag. Snuggling up to the thin sheet acting as a blanket, Jason laid his head on the ground and drifted to sleep.

 _He opened his eyes and sat up to be greeted with field that seemed to never end. There laughing in the distance was his parents. He stood up slowly, staring in disbelief. This isn't real! he yelled in his mind to himself, but it didn't matter._

 _Even if it was only for a split second, he would cherish it. For this was all he had left of his parents, a memory of their appearance. He ran towards them, tears flowing down his face like a river. He didn't dare blink._

 _The artificial parents didn't react to him running, if anything they turned away. His heart clenched in his chest as if someone put their hand in his chest and grabbed it. Jason slowed down as he approached them. His hand was raised reluctantly, ready to touch his dad's shoulder._

 _Time had gone in slow motion until his hand met solid. Or so he thought. Right before his hand could make contact, both bodies vanished. The sky began to darken and he was pulled away by thousands of hands._

They _ripped at his clothes, yanked his hair, and hit and bruised him til he thought it was the end. All to be seen was darkness with the feeling of being broken._

Jason gasped, eyes wide trying to get rid of the events that had taken place in his nightmare. Slumping back into the ground, he looked into the sky.

He often dreamed, as it was all the freedom he was granted. But there was the price of lost hope in dream, one that he paid almost every night. The only thing of value he ever had was his family. But they had been taken from him in the worst way possible.

 _Jason biked his way to the court house and sat with the other students in his class, until the next court session was in order. Just recently he had been allowed to watch the court hearings and executions. Each day, the class was brought into a classroom that saw into the courtroom and had to take notes on the crimes that were committed. He lived in the police district, so he learned what people should be arrested for such as vandalism, stealing, and keeping secrets from the government._

 _As they walked to the room, Jason had a bad feeling fill his stomach. Dismissing it as nervousness, he sat in his normal seat in the very front. The teacher walked at the head of the room and clapped her hands together to gather the small children's' attention._

" _Alright class, today we have a special surprise!" she said plastering on a fake smile to accommodate her fake cheeriness. "Today we will watch_ two _court hearings and executions. Make sure to record notes for each." She took a seat at the small desk in the back as the two defendants walked in and had a seat._

 _Jason watched the defendants closely as they held hands._ They must be married, _he thought._

" _Order in the court! Calling the case of the people of the Morð (the name of the society) versus Sheila and Willis. Are both sides ready?"_

 _Both the troubled couple and the rest of the court nodded. Jason was rooted to his seat, his pencil sliding out of his hand. Those people, they were his parents! Questions filled his head instantly as his eyes frantically watched the room below him._

 _A man stood up, saying, "Your Honor, ladies, and gentlemen of the jury: the defendants have been charged with the crime of withholding information and supplies from the government. The defendants had been suspicious and a house search was done. They were arrested on discovery of stolen goods from the government. The defendants are guilty as charged." He finished, glancing at the couple before sitting down and waiting for the reaction of the judge._

 _The judge looked over the notes and hit the gravel twice. "I find the defendants guilty and are sentenced to death." There was a moment of silence, both in the court and the classroom. The judge continued saying, "Court is adjourned."_

 _The judge turned to another figure in the room. He spoke with a monotone saying, "Find their child and have them brought in." The room emptied quickly and the class turned to the other window to watch the execution._

 _He watched as his family was put down onto the platform and felt numb. The slice of the metal sounded and he watched the life leave his parents eyes. His family was taken from him in less than a minute, and for what? He hadn't even known his parents had been doing this. Why would they, knowing the consequences and what they would leave behind in their wake, do this?_

 _He sat in silence until class was dismissed, afraid of what could happen to him if it was discovered those were his parents. He ran out of the building and kept running til his legs collapsed beneath him. Hugging his knees to his chest, he cried. He cried for what felt like hours and nobody noticed his absence._

 _Nothing mattered anymore but survival and not wasting the life he still had, the one that was taken from his parents so easily._

Even with it almost being a decade old, the memory was as clear as glass in his mind. The only motivation he had, was his parents death. _Live for them. Keep going for them._ , he thought whenever he wanted to stop running. All he could do was run in a feeble attempt to escape the government. How easy it would be to just stop and be killed. Killed for his tempted escape as well as his unwillingness to follow government orders.

 _Why wouldn't I try to run? If I had not run that day, they would have still killed me. No orphans allowed was one of the rules after all._

The sun had slowly risen and signaled to Jason he had to start moving again. Gathering his limited supplies, he jogged on the path he had created in his mind through the years. There were complex routes of different directions and places he knew he could go in case someone saw him. He learned quickly to not go near the fences, since the police watched them like hawks.

His running started to slow as he saw two people standing and talking up ahead. _That's weird,_ he thought. No one ever stopped and talked. All there was was school, work, or being inside your house. The two figures turned and saw him. Jason looked down at the ground, trying to act as if he was just a pedestrian. As he passed them he sighed, shaking his shoulders and continued.

"Wait!" he heard one of the boys call.

Ignoring it, Jason kept walking on. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing his shoulder. By instinct, he whipped his head around and backed away. After a moment of confusion from both strangers, Jason relaxed slightly.

"Well you sure gave me a scare," he remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry!" the same boy immediately responded. "I just wanted to get to you before you vanished. You sure do walk fast."

Jason glanced at the so far silent boy with curiosity. Looking back at the boy, he said, "So why did you run all the way over for me? Was there, something you needed?"

"Uh, yes, there was." he laughed nervously. Raising my eyebrow, he got the hint and continued. "I-We were wondering if you could help us with something" she said gesturing to her and the boy.

Jason squinted his eyes as he digested what he said. His brain reminded him to not reveal anything, to not trust easily. Keeping a neutral face, he said, "Well, before you do anything it would be nice to know your names."

"Hi, my name is Dick. This is-" Before he could introduce the other boy, Jason put his hand up, signaling him to stop.

"I want to hear him say his name himself."

The boy looking suspiciously at Jason, finally spoke "My name is Damian. Are you happy now?"

Smirking, Jason said, "Very. The name's Jason. So what business do you have?"

"We were wondering if you could help us escape from this horrid place. You seemed different than the others and-" Jason interrupted him for the second time by grabbing his arm and pulling him in the shadows of one of the buildings, Damian following behind closely.

Letting him go, he hissed, "You need to be careful about what you say. If there was anyone around, you would have been become dead meat." Taking a moment to calm himself he continued saying, "Now, you said you want my help to escape, because I seem different?" he said scoffing. "Do you go around telling everyone that?"

"Hey now-" Damian tried to but in but Jason continued.

"I have been trying to escape this _hell_ for years! Years!" he let out a humorless laugh. "Sure, I got some experience, but that is no plan. _They_ are always watching our every move. If we so as think about the idea of leaving, _they_ find out. I feel it coming, the day _they_ will catch me. I'm not gonna be here forever." Jason closed his eyes and leaned back into the wall.

"Jason… I have intel. I saw you and I instantly wanted your help, like I knew you already. I thought we could help each other. I know where to go, how to escape. We need your experience to help us not get caught, or at least to not be spotted until we can leave." Dick said

That was when he remembered. His mind flashed images from his past of Dick and Damian and the time they spent together as kids. His eyes became glassy as he remember them being there the day his parents died. They might not remember him, but he knew he could trust them entirely. His thoughts were interrupted by Damian speaking up.

"So are you in?" Damian questioned, a strange glint in his eye.

For the first time in years, he smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm in."

They settled down for the day and got to know each other more. Jason explained his parents death and the years of struggle, internal and external. He learned how Dick had had a bad family life. He never agreed of this life and wanted out. He learned of his younger brother Tim and his pain of having to leave him behind. Damian explained how the two of them met and had stayed together since. The three of them agreed to sleep for the night and discuss the plan of escape in the morning the following day. It was a start of a new beginning and Jason had a soft smile and he drifted to sleep.

It was the first time he hadn't had nightmares in a while.

The sun beamed on the teens as they awoke. After sharing some of Jason's food, they sat hidden and formed their plan.

"Alright, I have an underground route for the water system. There is an entrance close by here. Getting in shouldn't be hard, we just have to act like workers. But once we are in, we need your skills, Jason. We follow a certain path out and we are free!" Dick pulled out the maps of where the entrance was and the way to the exit.

"Alright. We leave at night and are new life awaits." Damian said, giving Dick a rare hug as if he would vanish

 _Vanish just like my parents_ , Jason thought. He shook his head, clearing his mind. _I need to stay focused. We all do or we die._

Night came quickly and by then Jason had explained what many of the different guards were like. He also got in some defense techniques he had learned. Their plan went into action.

Going into the water system was a breeze, and they started making their way through the complex path to freedom. Halfway on their journey, they heard hurried steps. Glancing behind himself, Jason saw a group of police in the distance running at them. They all stopped.

The silence was broken by one of the men yelling, "It's them! Get them before they escape!"

They bolted from their spots. _Run_ , Jason told himself. _It's all you know and you need to keep the others safe._ The guards were gaining on them yet at that mattered was the door in their line of sight. But Jason knew. He knew it still wasn't enough. If something wasn't done now, they would be caught.

Whispering so only Damian and Dick could hear, he said, "You have to run. I'll hold them off, but you must run. Don't stop and don't look back. I wish you the best."

He stopped abruptly and turned facing the guards. This surprised them and they ran faster. Jason smiled bitterly as they came at him. He fought they win-less fight until they out powered him. He felt them grab and drag him across the room, the opened door up ahead left forgotten. _They made it_ , was his last thought before darkness.

He woke with a start, and was faced with completely white room. He was tied to the bed and he knew what was happening.

They were preparing the guillotine for his demise.

He laid calmly against the bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were everywhere, but he still smiled. _They escaped I know it! I have done something in my life. I made friends, and they escaped. Who cares if I'm killed, I already got to live my life to its fullest. Now I can be put to rest and be with my family._

The guards came through the room and roughly dragged Jason to the circle. Many eyes of the citizens were watching him as he kneeled on the wood, his head placed down. They top part of the wood closed over his head with a bang and there was silence.

Jason looked up into the sky, he smile still remaining. As he heard the sharp metal of the guillotine came down, he thought of the future. _I'm coming mom and dad. I'm finally coming._


	17. Chapter 16: Masterpiece

**AN: I suck for not updating, but now that finals are do I have looooots of time! I wrote this for my final for English and changed it to fit the batfamily! It might help to read There Will Come Soft Rains by Ray Bradbury because it is inspired by it. Enjoy!**

 **~Chapter 16: Masterpiece~**

The street was dead silent. Houses littered all around the sides, as if watching those who walked the streets. Each was identical, save the small numbers on the mailbox. There was one man out. He seemed to be oblivious to the abandoned homes all around him. His eyes stared at his feet while he walked down the street. Wind whooshed and blew his hat right off his head, causing him to look up. He watched as it flew through the air like a bird flying away for freedom. It was short lived as it landed on the yard of his destination.

His brother's house.

Grabbing the hat, he dusted it off and tucked it away. He casually walked to the door and knocked. After some time with no reply, he tried again and received the same results. Confused at his brother's actions, he paced around the front porch till he heard a creak. The door had begun to open by the force of the wind.

At this, he looked around at the neighboring houses to see the same sight; empty and bleak. He had never been to his sister's house and was unsure what to do. Thoughts flew through his mind as he began to think of the possible scenarios that would leave to everyone leaving their homes.

With those thoughts fighting in his mind, he pushed the wooden door open and looked for his brother. His eyes frantically looked at every detail the house offered in hopes it would shed light to what happened. Like the outside of the home, the inside showed little proof it was his brother that lived there. No pictures, only a number.

"Timbo?" he yelled, listening to it echo through the house. "I've come back from my tour. I told you I would visit. Where are you?" There was no reply except for the house's creaking.

He explored the house more and came across a control panel of sorts. It had colorful buttons of all shapes and sizes, like a new child's toy. Behind was huge electronic boxes, containing something he didn't know. His eye caught the one lone maroon button that read, _On_.

After debating it, he decided to let his curiosity overcame his fears. With that, he clicked the button and quickly retracted his finger. Nothing had happened. Silence before the storm.

His ears were bombarded by multiple robotic voices at once, all clumped together into gibberish. Clocks were ringing and the house was alive. Little mice came out and ran across the floor with purpose. Lights flickered on and off, unsure of what to do. Slowly, the house became calm and he was let to himself once again.

Shock was shown in his face and the world blurred. What had happened while he was off fighting the war? What was this technology and why did his sister have it? He found himself sitting in the living room when he became aware of his surroundings.

A voice broke through his thoughts saying,"Nine-five". He sat up and was gazing cautiously at his surroundings. The same voice said, "Mr. Drake, which poem would you like this evening?" He sat in silence, waiting for the next thing the voice did.

"Since you express no preference, I shall select a poem at random." A pause. Soft music coming through. "Sara Teasdale. As I recall, your favorite..."

It soon began to read the poem. He stood and frowned. What was he doing? He came for his brother, but was now only staying out of curiosity. Grabbing his discarded duffle bag from earlier, he made his way to the door. The night sky stood out through the door but left as soon as it came when it was banged shut. He yanked the door knob, kicked the door, and even tried throwing his body weight against it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Drake? The poem has been read and it is now your bed time. You can't leave just as you got back." The calm voice spoke again.

"I'm not him! Let. Me. Out!"

An array of robots for different jobs came into his view, all their glowing eyes locked on him. Without another thought, he dashed down to the basement where the operating system laid. After what felt like hours he saw the panel, and dread came upon him. What was he going to do to stop it? The robots hissed behind him adding to his stress.

Without thinking he grabbed the nearby metal chair and shoved it into the panel, watching as sparks flew through the air. It was like the fourth of July fireworks he had seen when he was a child. The robots froze and clasped on themselves. The house had once again become silent, except for one faint voice. Walking around the machines littered in his path, he made it to the door and was greeted with the wind once again.

He pulled out his last cigarette and his body was filled with the relief of nicotine. The smoke rose from it and vanished into the night sky. Before it became a bud, he tossed in onto the porch and sat on the street in front of it.

The house became a masterpiece. Fire had encased it like the hug he desired to give his sister. Warm, caring, protecting, yet destructive. It was almost glowing in the night. Standing up he took one last glance at the illuminated house and walked back in the direction he came, the only sound being a distinct voice saying,

"Today is November 7, 2028, today is November 7, 2028, today is..."

 **AN: Who is the person? Comment below!**


End file.
